Beginning an adventure
by namelessanomoly
Summary: Yuffie/Vincent and Cloud/Tifa story. Maybe Tseng/Elena later if i feel like it. 'love must start somewhere'. Rated cause i'm not sure what's gonna happen...yet chap 1 now edited with help from a friend/s. sorry for the wait for the new chap
1. Arrivals

Warm up scene

A soft breeze floated across the hill, brushing her hair from her face, caressing her cheeks. Her eyes filled with longing at the scene before her. Rustic mountains and evergreen grass reflected in her grey eyes and glistened as the tears fell from her joy. She was home.

Present time

A great, boundless ball of energy hurtled through the doors and into the surprised arms of the bartender. Her shock quickly passed as she returned the exuberant hug, "It's great to see you Yuffie! It's been so long," said Tifa. "Too long..."

"Gawd, I know! I missed you guys sooo much! I can't believe my old man finally let me come. Then again, I didn't give him much choice," Yuffie said, flashing a mischievous grin at her friend. "Sooo, when are the rest of the guys getting here?" Bouncing up and down with excitement Yuffie eventually plopped herself down on one of the chairs in the empty bar.

"Well, Cloud's out on a delivery and Barrett's taken Marlene and Denzel out to the park for some fun 'cause he hasn't seen them in so long. Cid should be bringing Red and Shera later. Reeve said he could come as soon as he finishes off his work today at the WRO and that he'll bring Cait Sith with him. I'm not too sure about Vincent, I didn't hear back from him but knowing Vincent he'll turn up if he wants to."

Yuffie deflated a bit at the last part of Tifa's statement and her eyes clouded over, but she quickly feigned a look of happiness and replied, "Well I guess it's just us 'till the others get here." Jumping up, the ninja looked at Tifa eagerly, "So what can I help with for the party?" Shaking her head, Tifa laughed, "Well I hope you know how to cook. I haven't finished preparing everything yet."

"Course! What are we waiting for, to the kitchen!" Disappearing in a whirlwind of arms and legs, Yuffie sprinted off into the kitchen. Laughing heartily, Tifa followed with a widening grin.

Later on

"I can't believe you know how to cook!" exclaimed Tifa.

"Well, living on your own for long periods of time does that to a person." Yuffie's jovial attitude faded slightly as she spoke, but it was quickly restored as the oven chimed at them. Bounding over to the it, Yuffie grabbed a pair of oven mittens from Tifa and extracted a wonderfully enticing cake.

"Yumm! I can't wait to eat this." Yuffie said, grinning enthusiastically at Tifa. Laughing, Tifa replied, "Just make sure there's enough for the others."

"Pfft. Others shmethers. This cake is mine!" Laughing, Yuffie placed the cake on a table before extracting her hands from the mittens. Leaving the cake to cool they walked back to the main room.

Sitting down, Yuffie asked with a teasing glint in her eyes, "So, anything going on between you and Chocobo head, hmmm?" Laughing at the blush spreading across Tifa's face, Yuffie clapped her hands excitedly, "Don't tell me he finally got the guts to ask!" Sighing dejectedly, Tifa shook her head, "No, but I'm not giving up just yet. Ever since the Kadaj incident he's been staying around more and opening up to us. I just hope he can let go of the past."

Tifa looked out the window sadly, only to be surprised by the reply that followed. "I know how much you want this to work, and I hope it does. You deserve this more than anyone else I know." Sitting back in her chair Yuffie let out a thoughtful sigh and continued, " I think that you've waited long enough...but if you really love him then maybe it's worth the wait, no matter what anyone else thinks, because at the end of the day it's your happiness that matters." With a sudden laugh Yuffie leapt up and, striking a determined pose, stated, "but that doesn't mean that we can't help him along!"

Recovering from the shock following Yuffie's statement, Tifa looked at the ninja in astonishment, then gave her a look of gratitude. "You've really grown up, you know that Yuffie?" Tifa stated. Casting her eye over her friend, Tifa realised the changes in the 20-year-old gir...woman before her. Her body had filled out and now showed the curvier figure of womanhood that it now possessed. Although still slim and fit, softer curves had replaced the lankiness that was once there. Her new outfit covered more than the last one had. Mid thigh length baize pants that were surprisingly baggy, at least compared to her old ones, with green and white shoes that reached her knees. An orange singlet with a loose, purple jacket that was cut off at the shoulders. A green and white arm warmer was sported on her left arm and a purple fingerless glove on her right hand. Overall less revealing but no less Yuffie.

Though smiling with gratitude, Yuffie huffed in reply, "Thanks for noticing, but it took you long enough." An instant later, the hyperactive ninja was on her feet and bounding over to her previously discarded bags, saying, "Now where am I dumping my stuff? Can't let plunderers steal my precious materia now, can I?" Turning to face Tifa again, Yuffie let out a huge smile, "It really is good to see you again. I can't believe how much I missed you." Without waiting for a response, the bubbly girl grabbed her stuff and bounded up the stairs, shouting, "Are you gonna show me to my room or what?!" Grinning at Yuffie's antics, Tifa stood up and hurried after her friend to make sure she didn't do anything silly.

Later on

After settling Yuffie in and having a nice chat to catch up, Tifa and Yuffie descended down the stairs to investigate the loud noises that were shaking the bar. Upon opening the door the pair was greeted by a gruff voice exclaiming, "It's about &% time you got here. With the amount of stuff Shera carries my #&^$ arms are about to fall off!" Stomping into the bar, a disgruntled Cid carried the bags over to the counter and dumped them rather unceremoniously onto the ground. "Now Cid, I need those clothes. Just because you can live off a lot less doesn't mean you can criticize others, especially females, for needing more stuff," said a chiding Shera as she followed her husband into the bar. Sulking slightly, Cid grumbled something about women before turning to Tifa and Yuffie. "It's great to see you again Teef. You too brat." Pouting slightly, Yuffie promptly launched herself into a hug with the gruff pilot, yelling, "It's good to see you, old man." Slightly embarrassed but begrudgingly happy at Yuffie's show of affection, her victim patted her head awkwardly while muttering "I'm not that old". In spite of this, he allowed a slight smile to appear on his face.

Though the two fought a lot, Cid had accidentally managed to swear and stomp his way into the role of a father figure. He would have never admitted he liked it, but it had been dragged out of him by Shera after a few threats in relation to cigarettes and their immediate disposal coupled with aggressive waving of a frying pan. Even then, Cid had only caved in and muttered it after she had promised to never tell the ninja, because he "didn't want her to get a big head and all." Soon after, he had stomped off, muttering something about needing a drink.

Entering behind Shera, Red slowly sauntered into the room to see Cid's awkward hug. Making himself known, he said calmly, "Good afternoon Tifa, Yuffie. I hope you are both well." Leaping out of the hug, Yuffie bounded over to Red and threw her arms around him before exclaiming, "It's great to see you too!" Touched by her affection he gently nuzzled her head with his nose.

Little bit later

Everyone had turned up, save the two more silent members of the group, and were now sitting down at the bar, drinks in hand, happily talking and relaxing. Cloud had yet to return from his delivery and Vincent had not appeared, if he was even going to. Barret and Cid were avidly gulping back drinks in an impromptu, but expected, drinking contest. Yuffie, Denzel, Cait Sith and Marlene were laughing and running around the bar as they played an enjoyable game of tag. Tifa, Red and Reeve were watching while holding a quiet conversation.

A quiet knocking was heard at the door and, in the middle of careening around a table, Yuffie went leaping across the room and over to the door. Flinging it open, the ecstatic ninja yelled "Vinnie!" before promptly throwing herself into the arms of the man before her. Utterly surprised by the ninja's yell, Vincent was unprepared for the hug but, being Vincent, remained upright and immobile as Yuffie tried to hug the stoic man to death, admittedly failing utterly. A quiet "Hello Yuffie" escaped the caped gunslinger before Yuffie reluctantly released him. Happy that he hadn't stiffened at the contact, but blushing slightly as well, she bounced over to the others. "Hi Vincent," said a smiling Tifa, followed by a chorus of greetings from the others, except Barret and Cid who were both too engrossed in their competition. Uncomfortable at the attention, he made his way over to the bar, positioning himself in the corner of the room. His cape swished as he sat down, a slight nod of acknowledgement directed at them.

"Well Vincent, it is nice that you could join us for the party. I hope you can stay a while," said an anxious Tifa, knowing that Vincent rarely stayed after any celebration, if he even arrived. Since the Deepground incident he had been slightly more talkative and present at events, yet expressionless, as always. Tifa noted with a small smile that he did open up to Yuffie more than the others, and it warmed her to know that they were close. Thinking back to the blush that had flushed Yuffie's cheeks at the gunslinger's arrival, she couldn't wait to approach the ninja about it. Curious about the smile on Tifa's face, Reeve spoke up, 'What are you smiling about over there, Tifa?' "Hmm, oh, just thinking." Though raising his eyebrows slightly at the reply, he turned back to the others and the night continued.

Later that night

After everyone had retired to their appointed rooms, Tifa had made her way to the room she and Yuffie were sharing. Opening the door, she saw her roommate bouncing up and down on the bed, already in her nightclothes. Turning as the door opened, the ninja greeted her fellow Avalanche member with a smile. Sitting down on the bed, Tifa looked at Yuffie, and with a mischievous smile said, "Sooo, what's going on between you and Vincent, huh?" Blushing a deep crimson, Yuffie started frantically waving her arms in front of her while shaking her head vigorously. "N…nothing! Why?' "Just that you were blushing as you hugged him. So, one, you hugged him and he's intimidating even at the best of times, and two, you were embarrassed. No secrets, so spill." Leaning forward, Tifa looked eagerly at Yuffie. Scratching the back of her head awkwardly she blushed even deeper while quietly mumbling, "I kinda like him…a lot." Looking nervously around the room she waited.

"That's wonderful Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed. Thinking a bit further, she asked, "Does he know yet?" "NO! I couldn't possibly tell him; he's still probably hung up over that Lucrecia chick." Hanging her head dejectedly, Yuffie continued, "You probably have a way better chance of getting Chocobo head to admit his undying love to you than I have a hope of getting Vince to even like me, let alone anything else." Sighing, she lay back on the bed. Looking down herself, Tifa muttered, "I think we have about the same chance of getting those two to admit to anything other than friendship. Cloud is still so closed and..." "Emotionally constipated," suggested Yuffie. "Yeah." Laughing, Tifa commented, "We're both hopeless cases, aren't we?" Snorting in response to Tifa's thoughts, Yuffie sat back up and looked at her friend, "Well at least we're hopeless together, huh," Smiling at her, she continued, "Well, we can't stop trying to get their attention, or start trying in my case." Pouncing on the martial artist in an attempt to cheer her up the two were soon in fits of giggles and feeling slightly less depressed.

"When is Cloud coming back anyway?" "He said that he should be back either tonight or tomorrow morning." "Well then Teef, I'm going to bed. The sooner I sleep, the better. The trip here was tiring; I'm exhausted." Flopping back on to the bed and pulling the covers up, Yuffie snuggled down. Following suit, Tifa got into bed and turned the lights off.


	2. New Enemies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (do you have to put this at the start of every chapter)**

**Okay sorry for the wait sooo much homework, IB showcase Theatre Arts piece and I needed to think about what to write. Hope you like it. **

**Early morning**

Tifa bustled round the table as she started to ready breakfast for the other. She turned suddenly as the front door creaked open. Softly Cloud walked into the room after closing the door behind him.

"Hey" Tifa said in response to his arrival. "How was the delivery?"

A small quick frown graced his lips before answering, "I have news".

"What about" queried Tifa in response to his admission

"Is everyone here?" After a nod from Tifa Cloud said "They all need to hear this"

Looking worried Tifa spoke "Is it serious? Would you like me to wake them?"

Shaking his head Cloud headed for the table and sat himself down to wait.

A worried Tifa now hurried around the kitchen preparing breakfast as fast as she could. _'What's going on?' _was the last thing Tifa thought before a crash resounded throughout the house.

Mumble curses while rubbing her head Yuffie stomped into the room looking thoroughly irritated. "Damn stairs, tripping me up like that just because I'm not awake" *yawn* "Hey Teef what's for breakfast?"

Suddenly she noticed the silent swordsman at the table. "Hey Chocobo head what's up"

"We need to wait for everyone to come down I have some disturbing news."

Looking worried at the new development Yuffie bounded over to the table and looked at Tifa expectantly.

Shrugging her shoulders Tifa could only give a small worried smile to the ninja. Plastering a grin on her face Yuffie moved to sit down at the table and speak happily to Tifa even though occasionally they would both give worried glances at the silent man.

Slowly the rest of AVALANCHE had arrived at the table and had proceeded to try and wheedle the information out of Cloud. Failing, they continued they're comfortable routine but slightly worried about what was to come.

Once everyone was seated Cloud started speaking "On one of my deliveries I came across something disturbing" he paused thoughtfully and started to slowly speak as though going through a report

"There has been news of a some highly skilled men attacking villages and towns, it has been reported that they are targeting young women …

"So &* does this have to do with us?" exclaimed Cid loudly waving his fork around like a weapon.

"Yeah, we give these guys a quick ass whooping and they go home crying," shouted Yuffie in agreement as she punched one hand in to the other for effect.

With a heavy sigh Cloud continued, "The women that were taken were tested to see how strong they were. In other words they were looking for women who are fighters and well…"

"Avalanche would be the next logical target" finished Red with a sigh.

"This could definitely cause problems," muttered Reeve putting his head in his hands with a thoughtful but worried expression.

"So what does that mean for Yuffie and I" asked Tifa quietly. After a thoughtful pause added "what about Shera?'

"No $%^ assholes touching my Shera" exclaimed Cid standing up and thumping the table as Shera patted his arm reassuringly

"She may not be in danger but till we know it would be best if she stayed here with Tifa and Yuffie just in case" Cloud quietly counselled

"Is it safe having everyone together here?" inquired Red

"Yes, this way we can keep an eye on all of them while not being spread out and therefore weaker, we can also take turns in watching while the others search for information on the trio" Stated Cloud

"Is there anyone else they would target?" mentioned Reeve thoughtfully

"The Turks" was the soft unexpected reply from Vincent

An uncomfortable pause followed. Cloud broke the silence "That's right Elena would be in danger as well. It would be best to get in touch with Rufus to see what he wishes to do since the Turks are under his control. We may not be on the best of terms with them but they can help us"

"The sooner the better." Stated Red

There was a ring in an office. Short call and a discussion. Later a blonde Turk could be seen stomping out of the building carrying her bags.

**Later at Seventh Heaven**

A short sharp tapping could be heard at the door and Tifa quickly moved to answer it. On the doorstep stood a slightly nervous but annoyed Turk. At the sound of the door opening she spun round and gave a quick nervous smile.

"I was kinda told to come here, sorry," muttered Elena apologetically.

"Come on in I was expecting you," said Tifa with a genuine smile. "I think you know us but I'm Tifa and that over there is Yuffie…"

"Hey what's up" waved a happy Yuffie oblivious to the discomfort of the Turk.

"And as you know we have to stay here" truing to the Turk Tifa enquired "I hope you don't mind but I would really appreciated if you could help out in the bar while you're here it gets busy and there really isn't any help to hire"

Smiling comfortably now Elena replied "No it would be great, I would hated being cooped up with nothing to do" beaming at Tifa Elena asked, "umm where am I staying."

"I can show you your room," offered Yuffie as she leapt off the barstool. "I hope you like it cause your stuck there while the guys are pulling the overprotective act. I mean really these guys are after us cause we are _fighters_ meaning we can take care of ourselves. Sheesh what is with them"?

"Tell me about it" Muttered Elena in agreement " I had Reno, Rude and Tseng agreeing with Rufus about me staying here. I can take care of myself. I'm a Turk Goddamit!" blinking in realisation at what she said Elena muttered a quick "sorry"

"No problem, I totally agree with you. Men." Snorted Yuffie. Laughing at the two's antics Tifa nodded her head in agreement.

"Just so you know Shera will also be here and the guys will be checking in with as while having at least two members here at all times and you'll be happy to know that the Turks will also be taking shifts." Said Tifa as she led them in the direction of Elena's room.

Upon opening the door she smiled and Elena she said "I hope you like it, it's not much but it's quite cosy."

A large single bed lay off to the side and a wardrobe lent against the far wall to the door. It was a nice pale yellow and was calming.

"It's lovely but umm where's the bathroom." Asked Elena.

Looking sheepish Tifa said, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to share the main one with Yuffie and who ever is staying at the time."

'No problem" laughed Elena "it's really quite nice here". After soaking up the calming atmosphere of the place and kind attitudes of the two women she felt quite at home and relaxed.

"I hope you don't mind but could you help at the bar, it opens soon and starts to get quite busy."

"No problem I'll change now so that I can help." Dumping here bags on the bed Elena looked contentedly around the room and with a soft click of the door was left to change.

**Sorry this isn't moving very fast but the next chapter should be better…**

**Sorry again for the wait**


	3. Bar Trouble and Unexpected Help

**Hi again, can anyone tell me why this doesn't come up one the main ffvii page. Any suggestions. It's kinda bugging me. If it is coming up on the page tell me as well it doesn't work for me. I am really bad with computers.**

**Word of warning I may start to stop censoring all the swearing it is just to bothersome though I don't know a lot of swear words so it may not be as good. Tell me if it is more effective or not with the swearing. **

**Sorry lots of messages but could anyone tell me if there is anywhere to find out which materia is used for what. I haven't played the game yet, my friend still hasn't given it to me, and if there are no good websites could u please tell me what u know. It would be most appreciated. **

**Thanks again**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the game I wouldn't be writing this **

The bar was starting to fill up when Elena came downstairs. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a button down light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Walking aimlessly over to the bar she smiled at Tifa hoping she would tell her what to do.

Looking up Tifa saw Elena standing there and enquired, "would you mind asking the customers what they would like… But you might not know all the drinks…" Tifa trailed off thinking

Snorting Elena replied "with the amount Reno drinks I probably know every drink in existence and how to make it. Bloody hell he dragged me round with Rude, and I always ended up reading the drink menu as he got smashed because I had nothing better to do. Then Rude and I had to drag him home."

"Well I'm glad he did, you can be a huge help here then. Just be careful, as the men start drinking they tend to get a little… forward."

Hearing the last part of the sentence Yuffie mumphed in disagreement "Forward! Dammed assholes have gotten more than _cosy_ more than once. They never _give up_. Normally we have to get one of the guys to throw 'em out since we normally have our hands full just getting them off. Bastards. I'm a £$£ ninja and they shouldn't forget it." Stomping over to the bar Yuffie banged down her notepad in annoyance.

"I guess your right," muttered Tifa a slightly upset at the blatant declaration.

"Who's turn is it to toss 'em out today?' asked Yuffie

"Cid said he would turn up today if he got a drink out of it and Barret will be here with Marlene and Denzel later." Replied Tifa getting some drinks ready.

"Awww man I can already see the drinking contest starting. With those two they'll probably be smashed before the rest of the bar gets even tipsy." Grumbling Yuffie stalked across to the door to change the sign to open.

The bar was heaving with people as the three women rushed around taking orders. Cid and Barret had been forcefully kept sober.

Barret with the threat of Marlene seeing him drunk, unfortunately Cid took a bit more convincing but was forced to submit when an angry Shera was brought downstairs.

She had offered to help at the bar but neither Cid, Tifa nor Yuffie thought that the quiet women, when not faced with Cid, couldn't handle the rough people bars tended to attract and was quickly ushered upstairs.

Elena was happy enough with the bar as was quickly warming up to the other women and even found the two men strangely friendly in their own ways.

She did start to understand just what Yuffie and Tifa were talking about when it came to drunken men. Getting her ass grabbed continually was starting to get to her.

One man in particular was persistent in his advances with yells of taunts and blatant offers for her to join him in bed.

After a while he got more frustrated with her continually ignoring him and was eventually drunk enough to lose it. When Elena next came his way he forcefully yanked her down unto his table and started to try to force his hand under her shirt. He had her pinned as his vile breath washed over her still trying to grope her through her shirt. She could feel the beginnings of his throbbing erection against her thigh. Frozen momentarily in fear and disgust and what he would do to her he nearly succeeded in ripping her shirt from her, but Barret was looming above him almost immediately and roughly grabbed him off her and dragged him across the bar and threw him into the street with him yelling "and stay the fuck away you bastard!"

Still reeling from the horrible event moments before she only barely realised that Tifa and Yuffie had gently led her to the kitchen to sit.

Shaking herself she tried to regain her composer just as Barret stormed in.

"You okay in here" he asked gruffly slightly embarrassed at the question.

"Y…yeah, I think I'll be fine." Truthfully she was shaking. Barret quickly noticed her discomfort and frowned

Elena's head was filled with images of the torture she had gone through at the hands of Kadaj and his brother and what it had nearly led to…

Visibly shaking now Elena was nearly overcome with the fear she had experienced. It had been building up within her little by little. She had never cried, never succumbed to the fear. She could feel all these emotions rising within her and was powerless to stop them.

Barret cautiously walked towards her unsure at what to do. Upon seeing the tear streaked face of Elena, Barret was quick to draw the stricken Turk into his arms. Soothing her as he would Marlene after a nightmare he gently calmed her down. His heart ached to see someone in this much pain, no matter if they had been his enemy before.

After she had regained her composure somewhat he gently prodded her for the reason for her tears. He knew she would be a shaken with her pervious ordeal but not to this extent.

Shaking in his arms Elena was glad for the comfort but after the question she was terrified to answer.

"It's okay" he soothed, used to nightmare-ridden females, "just tell me slowly, it'll make you feel better"

Gaining courage from the soothing voice she slowly revealed the horrendous torture she had suffered at Kadaj and his brothers hands. She revealed everything finishing she stumbled out with "but I never told them anything, I did my job, I never said anything. There was so much pain but I could see him watching, I couldn't disappoint him…" slowly quietening she stopped talking. Realising what she had just said she looked at her feet with embarrassment.

Looking at her with a deep compassion Barret asked, "Why didn't you tell them you were afraid?"

"I'm a Turk, I'm not supposed to be afraid not even after they…" choking on her words she buried her head into his shoulder again too upset to realise she barely knew the man she was revealing her past to.

"It's okay were aren't gonna judge you. You just let it out." Surprised at himself that what he was saying was true he looked down at the girl sobbing in his arms.

"Thanks" Elena mumbled into his shirt.

Pulling away as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. Standing up abruptly Barret was uncomfortable with what he just did but looking into her tearstained eyes said, "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on and not judge I'm here"

Briskly walking away still embarrassed at what he had done he stopped suddenly when a hand reached out and gently grabbed his arm

Looking at him Elena mumble out "Thank you, I really needed for someone to be there, you probably don't like me all that much since I'm a Turk so… Thank you"

Smiling slightly at the girl gripping his arm "Your welcome, I do mean it though while you're here you can tell me what ever you need to without judgement."

Patting her arm reassuringly Elena let go of his arm and stood. "I should get back to work." With that she walked past him.

"Stubborn woman" Barret muttered with a smile as he walked in after her.

**Okay that's all for now. Hopefully you like it.**

**Any complaints? Is so tell me I'm trying to get Elena establish a relationship with the others. Slight intro to Tseng/Elena if you picked up on it.**

**Try to write soon as I have Christmas hols coming up!! ******

**Please review and read the notice at top I really need the help!**


	4. Turks Don't Cry

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I promised I'd write but unfortunately I caught a really bad flu bug and have been bed ridden and /or room bound for a while. Then there was all that homework for the hols…still not quite done. Then injured myself badly…hehe not good, followed by stage-managing a play. Yeah…**

**Continuing on hope u like. Again hoping for helpful hints about materia cause I'm an idiot. Feedback about whether or not the swearing was more effective would be appreciated. People told me my characters were OOC any pointers would be nice. (As in not just what I did wrong but also what to change it **_**to**_**)**

**Things to clear up:**

**One complaint was the Turks friendship; sorry can't think of a really good reason but please just roll with it. Lets pretend they get on, sorry.**

**Umm about Caith Sith I thought someone else was controlling him since it looked that way in DoC. Sorry about that, simple solution, a simple Ai implant (artificial intelligence) could fix that; heavens know Reeve is smart enough.**

**(There a lot of these) if any one has any info about Shera's character please share I don't seem to know anywhere near enough**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: not mine **

Walking back in to the bar Elena was suddenly faced with the faces of her fellow Turks. Relaxing against the bar was Reno with his ever-present companion silently watching his disastrous attempt to hit on Tifa. Sitting rigidly next to the duo on a barstool, sat a man Elena didn't wish to see in her current state...Tseng.

Turning at the sound of her entrance, curious as to the noise, Tseng eyes rested on a red-eyed Elena. Noticing their boss's gaze the other two Turks turned to see what had caught his attention.

Silently praying that they wouldn't comment on her tear stained eyes Elena, made her way over to the bar. Keeping her posture as relaxed as she could, while admitting to herself that the only person she was fooling was…no one, she tried to avoid direct eye contact with her friends in hopes of dissuading unwanted questions.

Arriving at the bar she tried to smile convincingly at the men she respected, though her mind argued, even in her current apprehension, that _respect_ may be pushing it in Reno's case.

The looks on their faces confirmed her worst fears. She really needed to improve her acting skills, if she was going to even consider trying to hide things from them in the future, as this thought floated around her head Reno prepared to speak.

Watching from the bar, although glad Reno was otherwise occupied, Tifa worried over the reactions of the men in front of her.

Rude seemed to be staring intently at Elena making her uncomfortable and uneasy. Though this could have something to do with Tseng… disapproving… worried stare. Not quite sure what to make of him, Tifa watched as the silent tension started building around the four friends.

"What the hell happened yo" came Reno's loud and demanding cry effectively breaking the tension and startling an already wound up Elena.

"N…nothing" stuttered Elena. Quickly straightening her shoulders and visibly shaking herself she desperately sought for an escape root from their prying looks. Changing the subject in hopes of distracting them she quickly rambled on "what are you guys doing here".

Nervously avoiding Tseng's stare and determinedly looking any _but_ in his eyes, she quickly glared at Reno, knowing at least, she was on safer ground there. "Hey no changing the subject Laney" shouted an aggravated Reno, Elena's shoulders visibly sagged at this, "we want to know what bastard made you cry so we can crush him yeah"

"It. Was. Nothing" came Elena's stubborn reply even as she struggled to maintain her failing posture.

Tseng noticing the upcoming battle between the red head and the uncomfortable female in front of him, while mentally storing that he should probably bring this up later, he changed to a subject that he deemed more important as of now.

"We are here to talk about the upcoming problem of the three criminals currently terrorizing the planet." Sighing he continued, "we wish to speak to the members of Avalanche, so that we know what they are doing to insure your safely, then head out to investigate on our own."

Gaining confidence since the subject of her previous tears was dropped, Elena started to speak but was cut off by Tseng's blunt statement

"We know your arguments in this matter but you're a hindrance and one we will not have to deal with if you stay here." Flinching at Tseng callous remark Elena drooped her eyes to the floor and silently wishing it would swallow her up.

Seeing the depressed Turk, Tifa quickly motioned for the male Turks attention, "Barret and Cid are currently here but the others are out finding out what they can." Nodding in response Tseng motioned for the others to leave with him and talk to the remaining male members of Avalanche.

"Awww come on yo we just got here. I haven't even had anything to drink yet." Reno's whining just got a vaguely annoyed look from Rude and was unceremoniously dragged away with the other two.

Shaking her head at Reno's antics Tifa looked back at Elena who had yet to move from her current staring match with the floor. Her brow furrowed in worry at Elena's lack of response to her surroundings. Not even the yells of "Turkey" and "Princess" in the background from Yuffie and Reno as they argued with each other, seemed to move the silent Turk.

Coming around the bar Tifa's steady step lead her up to the distressed Turk. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Elena started under her hand as her head snapped up.

Smiling reassuringly Tifa let her hand drop from Elena's shoulder. Nodding response Elena made for the discarded notepad behind the bar. Her thoughts jumped around her head as she determinedly tried to absorb the latest events, along with the callous remark. Her mind finally rested on a single comforting thought, which she failed to really believe in but sought comfort in anyway. 'Maybe they would forget about the tears, cause Turks don't cry… At least… The others don't".

**Right here it is so sorry it's late. If you have any comments I am happy to hear them. Suggestions? Ideas? Always curious about what people want/think to happen. Hopefully more up soon.**


	5. Revelations

**I can't begin to say how sorry I am. I have been so stressed with work, the IB is slowly killing me, but I hope you can forgive me and continue to read no matter how long this has taken! **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim this (i.e. the characters) as mine.**

Days had passed since Elena had arrived at Seventh Heaven. The three women had started to feel comfortable around each other, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the day, before the long nights at the bar. Marlene and Denzel had gotten used to the blonde's presence had, with no loud complaints from Barrett, had become reasonable friends.

Not much had been heard about the three mysterious men, except the destruction that followed them. The AVALANCHE men had been trying to find anything they could about them with little success. However they did know they were getting closer.

The exchange in shifts brought news to the confined females, but it did little to ease their worries over their friends. The unease had caused the four to unconsciously drift to each other.

The comradeship that built between the four was only strengthened when they started to vent their pent up emotions. It had been stressful for them all to be cooped up in the bar, while the men searched.

"Ahhh I cant believe we are still stuck here. If we don't get out soon I am gonna go out there and pound their pathetic hides so I can get this over with!" Yuffie yelled at he ceiling, as she threw herself down onto the bed.

" I couldn't agree more," mumbled Elena as she followed the disgruntled ninja into the room.

"You know they're just worried about us," chided Shera quietly as she and Tifa followed the two angrier women into the room. "They are just worried about our safety and don't wish to put anyone in unnecessary danger when it can easily be avoided."

"Yeah but you have less to worry about there Shera" grumbled Yuffie, her face scrunching up with annoyance "They said they were after fighters and well. You're not one." "Which means I should be more annoyed about being kept here and I'm not. It's nice to see everyone when we normally only see each other occasionally." Shera gently reminded the pouting female.

"I agree with Shera, as much as this situation annoys me and I would like to wallop the men over the head for being overprotective, it's nice to see everyone again" and directing the next part at the grumbling Elena Tifa said "and meet people we don't always get along with."

"Fine! But does it have to be so boring. I mean generally we do jobs and chores _inside _in the day then being groped by pervs "'That pay" interrupted Tifa "Fine pervs that _pay_" Yuffie stressed "throughout the night, with some sleep and food around the place, even if I rock as Aunty Yuffie when I am here" Finished Yuffie smugly as she propped her head on the pillow getting a good look at the room.

With Shera sitting in the chair across the room, Elena lounging on the unused twin bed in Yuffie's room, while Tifa was leaning on the wall as she sat on the same bed as Elena, they looked an…interesting assortment of females. With Tifa's outgoing yet gentle (when not fighting of course), upbeat character, mixed with Elena's talkative and awkward on occasion personality, followed by a calming and motherly Shera then Yuffie's exuberant, if a little hyper, smiling personality made one heck of different group of people, which strangely enough, got on quite well. They… balanced.

Letting out a sigh Tifa look around the room and as a thought crossed her mind her eyes lit up. Speaking she said "We seem to have a group of females in a room, with nothing to do, and who have not had a chance to do what every female _should_ be doing"

"What kicking butt" supplied Yuffie followed by a grunt of agreement from Elena "No, no talking about boys, know it seems a bit…" "Childish" supplied Elena with a smirk on her face." Fine yes childish" consented Tifa "but we don't have anything better to do…" "Arrrg don't remind me" moped an exasperated ninja "We have done nothing for days" a vexed Turk grumbled in agreement.

"Which is why this will help the boredom" finished a smiling Tifa. "Buuuuuuut Teeeef our love lives suck, with maybe the exception of Shera, even if she has to put up with the chain smoking bag of bones." Quickly bolting upright with a smile on her face Yuffie turned to Elena "What about you Lena?"

*(This nickname had be attributed to the female Turk since "you may be a Turkey but those that grouch together stay together" as Yuffie had so delicately put it, meaning that "Turkey" was too distant and, well mainly, reserved for Reno, Rude being Glasses and Tseng being Suits, much to his mild horror, meant that Elena had picked up a friendlier nickname. One that was actually close to the other Turks name for her being Laney, by Reno and Rude, as uncharacteristic as that might be for Rude, and just Elena by Tseng much to Elena's disappointment. Though do keep in mind Lena was mainly used by Yuffie and on occasion Tifa.)*

"What me?!" stuttered the quickly blushing Turk. "I I I umm" "Ooooh" squealed Yuffie "Who is it?" Leaning forward in her upright position Yuffie waited with gleaming eyes.

"It's…nothing" mutter a suddenly depressed female. "Sigh, let me guess another unrequited love" Tifa said with a disappointed smile filled with empathy.

"How'd you know?" exclaimed Elena softly "Experience" explained Tifa with as the disappointed smile turned sad. Getting a curious look from Elena Tifa explained further "Yuffie and" "Yuffie" Elena said full of surprise.

"Yup" Yuffie said with a sardonic smile "Tifa got Cloud, and I got Vincent" "Oh" mumbled Elena in realization. "Whose your lucky gent" chirped Yuffie resolutely ignoring the rising sadness, as she tried to make light of the situation, refusing to accept the already darkening atmosphere in the room.

"Tseng" muttered Elena as she her head lulled downwards as she stared at her hands in her lap. "Tseng! Just our luck!" exclaimed Yuffie as she fell into a fit of giggles. "Yuffie" Shera said with a shake of her head and a smile.

"Awww come on what's' the chances the Lena gets the only other emotionally constipated man in the whole lot of us." Giggled Yuffie "Save for maybe Rufus." Tifa added thoughtfully, if with a smile.

After looking each other in the eye both Tifa and Elena collapsed with laughter, joining Yuffie in seeing the funny side of a depressing situation. After wiping away their tears of mirth Tifa turned to the female Turk and asked, "What exactly is your… relationship with Tseng?"

" He treats me with his normal indifferent air and no matter what I do I can't get noticed, unless of course I do something wrong" huffed Elena indignantly. "I had hoped after the Kadaj…incident" suddenly going quiet Elena remembered just how hard it had been to stay quiet after what they had started to do. She started to shake as her mind was bombarded with the cruel taunting images, as he ran his hands…

"Elena! Elena! What's wrong?" yelled Tifa. Snapping out of her thoughts Elena accidently made eye contact with Tifa before hiding the pain in her eyes "Nothing's wrong, just…just memories, don't worry" mumbled Elena

"Yeah and I'm orange and fluffy" stated Yuffie huffing she added "you know it's best to talk about it, not matter how much it hurts, how much you wish you could run away and hide from the pain as it consumes your thoughts, it's…it's better, eventually, it'll get better..." Yuffie finished trailing off losing herself in her own thoughts.

The other two females in the room quietly contemplated Yuffie lost and pained demeanour as Elena looked at her sharply "I can't it hurts to think that… that, I'm afraid that talking will make it more real. I just can't."

"It's hard and it hurts but trust me it's better than the alternative…anything is better than keeping it bottled up under a mask." Yuffie ended refusing to look at anyone as she finished speaking.

All three females regarded the suddenly distant gir-woman in front of them. Elena with tears threatening to fall said, "I don't know if I can Yuffie, I just don't know."

"Elena if you ever need us to speak to someone we are here for you, remember that not matter past differences we are here for you. And Yuffie I think maybe you should listen to this too." Tifa said trying to comfort the two hurt battle worn women as she saw pain pooling in the eyes of both.

"I think that if you can, now would be the time to speak, we don't know what's going to happen to us and how long before everything around us is threatened and when you will have to face this, it would be best to know that somebody knows what you have been through and is ready to pick up the pieces as people try to shatter you again. Maybe before you can't be put back together again." Shera quietly stated as she looked between the two distressed females and the third that was already hurt, but hiding it in favour of helping her friends. "That includes you too Tifa." As the stunned women met Shera's eyes, she had to quickly look away again.

Shaking her head Yuffie said, " I don't know if I can, it's been so long…so long since." Shaking her head more adamantly Yuffie stopped talking.

"Yuffie it's for the best, trust me, trust us to help when you feel it's too much" Shera comforted as the ninja looked at the bed she started…

"It was when I was really little and Wutai was fighting Shinra. I remember I was running through the house yelling as the men attacked. I could hear their footsteps getting closer and closer, I could hear their yells and heaving breathing as they closed in. I remember suddenly finding myself outside, I could see her, my mother, and she was fighting them off. Her whole body was moving as though she was dancing, she looked so beautiful and graceful as she stopped them. All of them…save one.

She had seen me and as she was turning around… I didn't see him, by the time I had it was too late…I tried to warn her but, but it pierced her, straight through her, I could see the blood, _there was so much blood,_ it ran down her front mingling with that of the dead around her. Her face, gods her face, it's twisted with so much _pain, _I couldn't I couldn't bare it. I wanted to run to her so badly, but I couldn't move, gawds I wanted to run to her but I was so afraid!

Then I saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at me. Knowing the man behind her wanted to kill me too. The sucking sound as he dragged the sword from her body, I can remember it so clearly, it never goes away that sound at night. It haunts me so badly. But it was seeing her look at me as she turned around and killed that man that really hurts. Knowing that I had distracted her, caused her to, to die, it hurt to so much to see her dying in front of me, just to protect me because I couldn't save myself. I never wanted that to happen again.

I remember running up to her as her body hit the ground with a sickening thud. She looked as me and said "Can I see you smile, little one, just once more, your smiles are so pretty. Always remember to smile butterfly cause no matter what happens there is always something to smile about, and your smiles could make even the coldest and most broken hearts heal." She died right then. Godo always blamed me, told me it was my fault, if I hadn't been there, if she hadn't been protecting me… I always tried to smile for her since then. If I can smile as the one person in the world I loved most was ripped away from me, I could smile at anything. So I do, no matter how much pain I'm in, no matter how much it hurts I find the only shred of happiness I can and I cling to it because I promised. I promised… and I wont go back on my word, even if sometimes… sometimes the smiles a mask to hide the pain I desperately don't want to feel." As Yuffie finished her whole body was racked with sobs. Her whole body shook at the force of her emotions, as the pain ripped through her and consumed her.

"Oh Yuffie" Shera exclaimed softly "It's, it's what made Aerith's death so hard. It was like watching her death all over again, as someone I cared about was taken away again, dying to protect others, and I couldn't do _anything_, I had trained so hard and I still couldn't do anything." Sobbed Yuffie as the pain ripped through her again.

Tifa quietly took the distraught ninja into her arms as Elena and Shera sat and held her close as well. "I'm so sorry Yuffs, I'm so sorry." Tifa said. Letting Yuffie cry out her tears, they waited until her shoulders slowly stopped shaking and her sobs to slowly disappear. Until only a slightly shaking ninja with a tear streaked face was left in the comfort of her friend's arms.

"T t thanks guys, I guess I really needed that huh". Said Yuffie smiling shakily at the other females in the room, shaky smile back in place. Red-rimmed eyes met with those of her friends before, voice shaking and with that hesitant smile said, "So who's next?" Pulling herself away from the others she looked between Tifa and Elena, "It's, it's only fair."

"I'll go," replied Elena softly as she wrung her hands together. "It was when we were sent to the Northern Crater to search for Jenova's head. Tseng and I were captured. I can remember being shot and hearing someone call out my name but then nothing. When I woke up I was in this cell with Tseng, he was unconscious but otherwise seemed to be okay. The bullet wound had been barely healed but enough to keep me alive. Before he woke up I was taken away.

They strapped me to a table. They kept asking question, demanding answers… answers I couldn't give cause I promised, I had to keep my word, I had to. But it was so hard. They would alternative sometimes they just keep hitting and hitting till the bone would break and the bruises would form and you just couldn't stop coughing up all that blood and then, and then, the other times they would drag the blades across your skin, rip into you with them and if, if the got annoyed the whips would come out and these horribly shaped … objects. They hurt so much but there was always more pain, just as you thought you had reached you limit it would get worse. Until the blackness comes and takes you away. I loved that darkness, it was the only time you free from the pain…" Elena stopped, lost in pain of the memories and what happened after…

"There's more isn't there?" Shera inquired softly towards the shaken Turk. "It's not important" Elena said resolutely turning her head away.

"Yes, it is." Tifa added quietly "Cleansing hurts but… it's necessary, unfortunately, or the wounds fester and cause more pain and will never fully heal, even if they can never really be forgotten."

Resolutely looking at her clasped hands Elena continued " I thought, I thought that the cutting was bad, worse than the beatings, no matter how horrible it was, there was worse, _there is always something worse_. I, I" breaking down Elena found two arms wrapped around her, comforting, she turned in to the shoulder, looking for the comfort she so desperately sought.

Expecting to find Tifa or Shera she was surprised, even through the tears to find Yuffie smiling sadly at her, a look of remorse etched across her face.

"They raped you didn't they" Yuffie said quietly looking into the Turk's broken eyes.

"They didn't finish, I thank everything I have ever held dear that they never, never. I can still remember the humiliation and fear as they stripped me, looking me over, laughing, sneering as they hands prodded and felt. They touched me _everywhere_, I felt so so degraded and disgusted. I didn't think I would ever feel clean again. Or, or even let anyone touch me again.

Everyday it got worse, they would get closer, start running blades across, across my chest, my legs, they wouldn't stop. No matter how hard I struggled and fought it only encouraged them, until I felt so broken, so completely empty. I can still feel their hands as they pulled and plucked at me, wandered and caressed, enjoying the humiliation and fear. And I never told, never said… I thank Gaia that Vincent got us out of there before they finished taking what was felt of my innocence, last barrier…" Drained Elena could do no more than slump against Yuffie and sob as her whole body was racked with the fear and humiliation she had felt.

"I wont tell you it's okay, cause it's not, nothing like that every _is_, it'll take time to heal but… it will heal, no matter how long it takes, no matter much pain your in now, it will get better, of that I don't doubt, because **we are** here for you… and maybe if" Here Yuffie smiled as reassuringly as she could "Tseng will get his dammed head out of his rear and realise what a wonderful person he has waiting for him, who allowed herself to love again, even after everything that happened."

Quietened by Yuffie's words Elena moved away from Yuffie's shoulder to smile as best she could, just a little upturn of the corners of her mouth, looking at her hands resting on the bed. "Thank you so much, I don't know how much longer I could have borne that burden" Turning her eyes away in embarrassment.

"Never be embarrassed Elena, no one should have to have gone through what you have, and with the one you love so close by" Shera comforted gently.

"Did any of the others ever question… work out what had happened." Tifa asked placing a delicate hand on Elena's shoulder.

"Rude knows, I had a, a attack, episode… I reacted violently when he first touched me, just placed his hand on my shoulder, I couldn't stop shaking, I screamed. I hadn't let anyone near me for days after we were rescued, just shut them all out. Rude finally approached me, I'm glad it was him, I don't think I could have dealt with Reno then, and Tseng was still unconscious and I couldn't deal with the memories of being there with him yet.

So I guess I was glad it was Rude that finally visited me. After he touched my shoulder and reacted like that he suspected. He said he noticed only female doctors and nurses where let near me, I couldn't answer him, I was still too raw.

He sat with me day after day, and waited, I found out later he kept Reno away, I was so thankful; I just couldn't have dealt with his boisterous and teasing nature.

Finally Rude could get close enough to touch me without me reacting badly. One day I broke down, I didn't tell him much but he knew then what they had done, the extent of what they had done, no specific details but… enough. He let me cry on his shoulder as he held me, very gently. He helped me get over some of the fear, slowly let people near me, picking carefully who was let in. Finally I went back to work and he directed people away when they got too close for me to handle. Eventually I could act normally, and a lot of the fear went away. He's been the older brother I would have always wanted." Elena smiled fondly at the thought.

"He never told anyone either, of that I could thank him a hundred times over."

"I'm glad you have such a loyal friend" Shera added, smiling softly.

"Friends, Reno has also been supportive, to a degree, standing between me and others, just stuff like that. Rude's the only one who knows about the nightmares though…" Shaking her head slightly Elena faced Shera 'I guess I am lucky with my friends"

"What about Tseng huh" added Yuffie looking directly into her eyes.

Sighing Elena said "I guess he does help in his own way," adding more defensively "but I'm better now and I don't like being cooped up, I feel so useless. I can understand them being protective but taking me away from the fight completely gets on my last nerve. I can protect myself"

"Duh" added Yuffie with a grin bouncing back to the other bed "Men are just to stupid to realise how awesome we are."

"Not that I would word it that way but yes I agree with Yuffie on this one' Turning to Elena Tifa continued "and I'm glad you have friends who are so supportive".

Smiling, a bit embarrassed but proud, Elena added, "So am I".

* * *

They watched the city below them, with smirks plastered across their faces. They had arrived.

**So how? Better, worse? Again sorry for the really late post but hopefully you'll continue to read! **** Please review with constructive criticisms, I realise this is a bit of a jump from what has been happening, or not happening for that matter, but I thought the story needed a bit of a kick start and character bonding, even if it was a bit dark, should hopefully explain Elena's response in the bar and why she was willing to take any comfort from a familiar face, close friend or not. Hope that clears that up. Regards**

**namelessanomoly**


End file.
